1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device including an electric generator so that the portable electric device can be operated without a separate power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, MP3 players and portable media players) include an increasing amount of functions (e.g., moving images and games) due to continuous technical development. Accordingly, power consumption of such devices has increased. In portable electronic devices that have been introduced, a power source is provided using a primary cell. Alternately, a charging method is used. In the charging method, electrical energy is supplied to a secondary cell included in the electronic device from an external socket for providing electricity through a cable. However, when a primary cell is used, operational costs of the primary cell can increase in proportion to the use of the portable electronic device. Thus, multiple primary cells are required in order to use a portable electronic device over a prolonged period of time. In addition, environmental pollution can be caused due to used primary cells. Moreover, with regard to the charging method through a cable, it is inconvenient to carry a cable for charging outside, and to look for a socket for providing electricity outside.